For I can touch the Sky
by ZukoKrazy
Summary: [Full Summary Inside]Taken by the Akatsuki in order to lure Naruto to them, Sakura must learn to fend for her safety and she must learn to close the door to her heart...and throw away the key. DeiSaku onesided ItaSaku chp 4 M, the rest T
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_For I Can Touch The Sky_

**Author: **_ZukoKrazy (me!)_

**Rating: **_T maybe M later on_

**Summary: **_Taken by the Akatsuki in order to lure Naruto to them, Sakura is forced to cope with some of the most dangerous men in the world. She must learn to fend for her safety and she must learn to close the door to her heart…and throw away the key. Akatsuki x Sakura. You decide whom she ends up with. _

**A/N: **_Yaay! Akatsuki! This is my first Akatsuki-based story so sorry if they're OOC. I've decided Sakura to be fifteen while the Akatsuki ages stay the same. _

----

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha. Sakura was with Tsunade. Naruto was eating ramen with Iruka. Sasuke was plotting against his brother in a tree. Shino was collecting bugs, Kiba and Akamaru were on a walk, and Hinata was training. Ino was working in the shop, and Shikamaru was idling around, watching Ino work. Chouji was eating while Asuma and Kurenai watched, laughing. Lee and Gai were having a shiny teeth and good guy pose contest while Neji and Tenten watched. Kakashi was drooling at an extremely large poster: Icha Icha paradise: the movie. Jiraiya was spying, as usual. It was a great day in Konoha.

But you aren't reading this to hear me blabber on about the great-ness of the day.

Sakura was changing the bandages on a particularly nasty wound when Naruto burst in. Done with his ramen, he had decided to visit his Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out.

Sakura yelped and dropped the bandages. The patient's eyes widened before the bandages dropped over his already mummified face.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? I'm trying to work!" Sakura stormed, turning back to the patient.

"But Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Naruto whined, rather annoyingly.

"Naruto…" Sakura started.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a pained scream. Sakura threw the bandages on the patient and ran out of the room, followed by Naruto.

The patient sighed; the bandages had landed on his face again.

---- 

Sasuke clutched his arm as he fell to the ground. From his lips tore a pained yell, which was quickly silenced by a blow to the stomach. Sasuke gasped for breath, glaring at his older brother.

Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi looked back, his reds eyes emotionless as he gazed upon his younger brother.

Sakura skidded around the corner, and gasped at the scene.

Sasuke lay on the floor, and towering over him was Itachi, S-class criminal, and murderer of the Uchiha clan.

A blue man with a large sword wrapped and slung over his back stood a while back.

When Sakura and Naruto skidded into the scene, all three men looked up. Sasuke had a look of pain on his face, Itachi looked emotionless, and the shark man grinned.

Sakura looked surprised to see the rouges in the hallway of the hospital, while Naruto growled.

"Sakura, get out of here. These guys are really dangerous. They'll kill you without hesitation," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sakura looked confused for a second and then closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"No, Naruto. I…I'm staying. I have to help you and Sasuke-kun," she said quickly.

Naruto opened his mouth angrily to object, but the blue shark man interrupted him.

"I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting, kunoichi. Hoshigaki Kisame, former Mist shinobi," Kisame said, grinning.

"And this is my blade, Samehada, which will have the pleasure of sucking up your Chakra and than slicing you apart."

Sakura flinched and averted her gaze from the fish. Naruto, on the other hand, did some kind of war cry and started gathering Chakra in his hand.

"Rasengan!" he cried, charging headfirst towards Itachi.

Kisame jumped in front of Itachi and swung his blade in an arc, bringing it down on Naruto's hand.

Suddenly, the Rasengan was gone, and Naruto started bleeding as the blade sliced him.

"Take the Kyuubi and let's go," Itachi suddenly spoke. He picked up Sasuke by the collar and threw him into the wall with such force that Sasuke traveled trough several rooms before finally being hit up against a concrete wall and falling unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, running towards the hole in the wall where Sasuke had traveled through.

"Not so fast, kunoichi," Kisame grinned, landing in front of Sakura.

Sakura whipped out a kunai and threw it at Kisame, who easily deflected it.

Kisame took out a couple of senbon needles and threw them at Sakura, who wasn't fast enough to dodge them.

Falling to the ground, Sakura heard Naruto yell somewhere above her.

The last thing she heard before falling into unconsciousness was the sound of something arriving in a puff of smoke.

---- 

Sakura woke up to the feeling of being carried. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.

She was leaning against a tree. Two men were sitting around a lively campfire. Two men in black cloaks.

Sakura forced herself to calm down. Maybe it was just a dream. Sakura, with her eyes watching the two men, carefully slid her back up and down on the tree.

Ouch!

A piece of bark stabbed her. She winced, no. This was no dream. She checked her wrists. Tied. Her ankles, tied. Ropes across her chest died her arms against her back. A piece of rough cloth was over her mouth, smelling faintly of fish.

She shifted her position and found that her pouches of ninja gear were missing. She scowled, and ripped her eyes off the men.

"So, kunoichi, you're finally awake?" a voice came from in front of her.

Sakura snapped her head around to find herself, literally, face-to-face with a blue fish man, Kisame. They were so close that their noses almost touched.

Sakura tried not to scream. She did give a startled "eep!" though.

Kisame chuckled, a low evil-sounding sound.

Sakura breathed in, inhaling the strong smell of fish. She closed her eyes in disgust.

"It's too bad you aren't the Kyuubi-brat. It would be so much easier if you were," Kisame complained. Then he grinned again. "But no worries, for the Kyuubi will just come after you, trying to rescue you."

Sakura gasped. He was right. Naruto would risk his life for her! She silently cursed herself. If she weren't so weak, she wouldn't be in this predicament.

The other man spoke. "There are ANBU near," he said, as though it were no big deal.

Kisame scowled. Then he grinned once more. "Look's like we will have some fun today," the shark man said almost happily.

Sakura was forced to watch as her fellow shinobi were ruthlessly killed by the by the two S-class criminals.

Once they were done and the bodies looted, the men once more turned to her.

"Eh? What's with the kunoichi?" Kisame growled, staring at the shaking Sakura. Her eyes wide, she played the scene over and over in her head. The ANBU she had once joked with in the lounge now lay dead in the clearing.

Kisame looked a little disgruntled at the medic-nin while Itachi just shrugged it off. Obviously the medic hadn't seen much death in her life.

"Kisame. Pack up the camp. There will be reinforcements soon," Itachi commanded.

Kisame looked a little annoyed at the younger Akatsuki member commanding him to do everything, but he did it anyways.

Once everything was packed up, Itachi turned to the young girl leaning against the tree.

She looked up at him like he was the devil.

Which he very well could be.

Itachi picked up the light girl and swung her over his shoulder, her face hitting his back roughly. And then, with Kisame following, he started to walk. Not run, not leap, but walk. It was like he didn't care about the ANBU.

Sakura winced at the contact and started squirming. Itachi shifted her position on his back, clearing indicating he wanted her to stop.

She didn't.

She moved her entire body around, once whacking her knees into his chest. He just kept on going, tightening his grip on her until it hurt.

Fed up, Sakura decided to slam her chin into his back.

And that she did.

Itachi growled and threw her down. He took something from Kisame. A shot. While he was putting in the potion, she tried running away. But she couldn't, so she inch-wormed. Itachi looked up and grabbed the ropes around her back. He hoisted her up, her legs and torso hanging down. He took the shot and placed it in her arm.

Immediately, Sakura felt the drug spread through her body, and in a couple of seconds, she went limp.

For the rest of the journey, Sakura lay still, but only because of the drug. Inside her mind, Inner Sakura was raging about the nerve of that boy, just picking her up like that, and drugging her!

Finally they stopped. They put Sakura against a tree again. She looked at them with hate and fear.

Itachi gathered wood while Kisame stayed and set up camp. Sakura just watched. Slowly the drug began to wear off.

By the time Itachi had a fire going with two fish cooking over it, Sakura was able to move again.

The tree behind her had sharp knobs where branches had been broken off. Sakura started rubbing the ropes tying her back and arm against it.

At camp, Kisame and Itachi both ate some fish; their dinner. They didn't notice the kunoichi rubbing her back against the tree. Or, if they did notice, they didn't show it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of rubbing, she felt a rope snap. The rest of the ropes went limp and fell off of her. She looked up and saw the men already asleep in their tent.

Sakura used her monstrous strength to pull apart the ropes binging her wrists together. She pulled the cloth out of her mouth and untied the ropes on her knees and ankles. She then used Kawarimi no jutsu (Body substitution skill) to replace her body with a log.

She quietly looked around and found her pouches with ninja gear. She strapped them on and jumped into the trees to make her escape.

As she was about to land on a wide branch, a black-cloaked man appeared on the branch. Sakura gritted her teeth and braced herself for contact.

Her feet landed and stopped on the branch. Her torso and head rammed into the man's rock-hard chest. She winced and fell backwards. At the last possible second, he grabbed her wrist.

Now she was hanging from a branch by a man holding her wrist who could easily let go.

Another black shape came racing out of the darkness just as the first man let go.

Sakura fell a few feet and then the second shape caught her and carried her bridal style to the next branch. Sakura smelled fish and groaned.

The blue man landed on the branch and put her on her feet. Sakura jumped away only to slam into that same rock-hard chest. Itachi grabbed her wrist and jumped back to the camp. They landed where Sakura had first been tied up.

Itachi spun around and Sakura found herself looking up into red eyes.

"Do you think a simple Kawarimi no jutsu can fool these eyes?" the Sharingan-wielder asked quietly.

Sakura gulped and stared fearfully into the swirling eyes.

Looking into the hypnotizing eyes, Sakura collapsed. Itachi caught her with one arm and carried her over to the tent. He took out some rope and tied her to the pole in the middle of the tent.

Itachi and Kisame lay down and went to sleep.

---- 

When Sakura woke up, it was dark. She sat up and, to her surprise, found herself on a hard bed with thin sheets. She was in a room painted black. She found that she was no longer tied up, though her ninja equipment was gone.

She jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. She pulled on the knob, but it wouldn't budge. Locked. She ran to the window and threw open the shades. Sunlight streamed into the room. Sakura tried the window. Locked.

Only then did she notice another door in the room. She ran over to it and pulled the knob. The door flew open!

Sakura ran through the door, almost bursting with joy. But then she stopped dead.

It was a bathroom.

Sakura sighed and walked over to the window. Locked. Passing by the mirror on her way out was the first time she noticed it.

A metal device on her neck.

It wasn't big. It was thick though. It was like a choker only completely smooth metal. No design. No buttons. No clasp. Nothing. Just silver metal.

Sakura hooked her fingers on it and pulled.

An electrical shock coursed through her, making Sakura scream and drop to the floor of the bedroom.

Once her finger left the metal, the shocks stopped. But she didn't give up. She pulled again.

Once again the shock ran through her body, only harder and sharper.

Sakura screamed really loud, but kept trying. The more she tried, the harder the shocks.

One last scream at the top of her lungs and Sakura fell to the floor, panting and coughing. Tears of pain ran down her face.

The door to the bedroom slammed open. Two figures ran in and crouched beside her. Sakura continued panting as though she had just ran a marathon.

The room started to fade.

The last thing Sakura saw before blacking out was a face half-covered with blond hair.

And then it was black.

----

When Sakura woke up, she found herself warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes to a large, comfortable, and springy bed. She sat up and looked around. It was the same room.

She got out of the bed again and headed over to the bathroom to go. She walked in and closed the door, locking it. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror.

She had on a solid blue shirt and black pants. Both were too big for her and smelled weird. Her short pink hair had a tossed look to it and her Konoha forehead protector was gone. She reached up and put her hair into a ponytail. It didn't look right, but she wasn't worried about that now.

She went to the toilet and froze. She turned slowly and looked at the sink. It had a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, etc. The problem? They were used. And they had the same strange scent as her clothes.

Sakura ran out into the bedroom and ran to the door. She turned the knob. The door opened! Sakura ran out into the hallway, and into a hard chest. It wasn't as hard as Itachi's, but she still fell down.

"What are you doing out of the room, yeah?" the man asked, picking Sakura up by her arm. He carried her back into the room and set her down on the bed.

Sakura lost it.

She kicked the guy in the crotch, and while he gasped and doubled over, she ran out of the room, laughing like a maniac on crack.

She ran into another chest. "What is with these chests!" she yelled. She kicked this person in the balls as well and raced around him, still laughing.

She turned a corner and a leg stuck out, tripping her. The same person grabbed her and forced her back into her room, although she was kicking and screaming the whole way.

"What are you doing! I was escaping!" Sakura yelled in the man's face. It was Kisame. The one that she had first kicked was walking over to her, scowling.

Sakura thought of a way to get out of this. It would hurt, but she would get out of it. She reached up to her collar and pulled on it.

The shock sent the girl into convulsions. Her body jerked around while she screamed. She fell off the bed and lay there, twitching.

The two men looked at each other and then crawled across the bed and looked over the side.

Sakura lay there, out cold.

----

Sakura woke up, once more, in a bed. She started to sit up, only to be stopped by ropes around her chest all the way down to her knees. She frowned.

"So you've woken up, eh, kunoichi?" Sakura heard Kisame say right beside her.

Sakura turned her head as much as the ropes would allow. She faced the blue man and just looked. No emotion, no anger, no fear, she just…looked.

Then she spoke.

It wasn't too nice, what she spoke. It was actually very rude. But she had a point.

"My name is not 'kunoichi,' its Sakura! Sa-ku-ra!" she said sharply.

"So what do we have here, yeah?" a voice asked.

"Oh yeah," Kisame said. "Deidara, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is a fellow Akatsuki member, Deidara."

Sakura did a really immature thing.

She stuck out her tongue at him and turned her head the other way.

Kisame chuckled and Deidara laughed.

Deidara had such a low-sounding laugh that did not match his body at all, so Kisame laughing harder.

Now, it was a strange thing to hear a blue-shark man laughing hysterically, so that made Deidara laugh really hard, which made him snort, which made both Kisame and Sakura erupt into laughter.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Sakura felt the tension in the air but could not see what was going on. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over her as Itachi moved to the bedside. Sakura flinched and shrunk away from him and his piercing gaze.

She felt her chin being grabbed and the hand forced her to turn. She looked straight into the swirling eyes of the longhaired Uchiha.

**Not again!** Inner Sakura raged.

Sakura felt herself slip into blackness, but not before she heard Deidara say, "Owww. My gut hurts!" She allowed herself a small smile before slipping into the comfort of darkness.

----

**A/N: **_Ok! Chapter one is DONE! It took nine and a half pages, but I finished it! I bet you're wondering what happened to Sasuke and Naruto. Well, it will all be revealed in good time. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little fic I put together. I'll try to update soon because it's SUMMER!_

_Please vote for the final pairing. With Itachi? Deidara? Sasori? Kisame (eww)? Zetsu? Tobi? _

_You decide what the pairing will be so VOTE! _

_-ZK_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_For I Can Touch The Sky_

**Author: **_ZukoKrazy (me!)_

**Rating: **_T maybe M later on_

**Summary: **_Taken by the Akatsuki in order to lure Naruto to them, Sakura is forced to cope with some of the most dangerous men in the world. She must learn to fend for her safety and she must learn to close the door to her heart…and throw away the key. Akatsuki x Sakura. You decide whom she ends up with._

**A/N: **_Whoa. LOTS of reviews! Thank you guys so so so so so so so so so so so so so much! Ok, I decided the pairing._

_Deidara: 18 votes_

_Itachi: 9 votes_

_Love triangle between Itachi, Sakura, and Deidara: 5 votes_

_Tobi: 1 vote_

_Kisame: Heh. Guess he'll just have to go make love with Samehada. _

_AND THE WINNER IS: DeiSaku with hints of one-sided ItaSaku because I like the pairing ._

_OK, here we go. Listening to Enya, one of my favorite artists, I hope this chapter will be good! I kind of made Itachi a bad guy D: Sorry guys, but he kind of has to be in order to lust after Sakura. _

----

Sakura woke up, again. She was in the same bed as before, and she was still tied down.

Sakura sighed; this was going to be a long day.

"Are you calm, kunoichi?" Kisame asked her from a place outside of her line of vision.

"If calm means scared because she is in a place full of Akatsuki members, unhappy because she has to go to the bathroom, homesick because she was taken from her village to be brought here, worried for Sasuke-kun's health, and annoyed because she is tied down once again, then, yes, I am a calm as can be," came the reply.

Kisame chuckled and released her from her bind. Sakura sat up slowly; making sure it wasn't a trap.

"Well, go." Kisame stated.

Sakura grinned and ran towards the door to the way out.

"Not there," he said suddenly. Sakura stopped and turned around.

"Wha-?" she started, confused.

"You said you had to go to the bathroom. So go," he said as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

Sakura nodded numbly and walked towards the bathroom. As she started to turn the knob, Kisame remembered something. Deidara was in there.

"Sakura, stop!" he shouted. Said kunoichi froze. One because he shouted and two because he said her name.

"Why?" she asked, taking her hand off the knob.

"Deidara's in there," Kisame said.

Sakura sighed. Then she remembered. She was at the Akatsuki's headquarters! She screamed and reached for a kunai. A kunai that wasn't there. _Damn!_ She thought. Quickly she assumed a fighting position. Kisame saw this and hesitated. Then he grinned. Did she really think she could fight him?

"Where's the way out?" she asked the ex-mist shinobi slowly.

Kisame stood up and walked over to the door.

"Dying," he said as we walked away, closing the door behind him.

Sakura sat down on the bed, thinking about what he had just said.

Ten minutes later, she realized that he had opened the door without a trouble. She ran to it and pulled and pushed on the knob, but nothing happened. She growled and kicked the door. To her surprise, it flew open. She drew in a quick breath and stuck her head out. Nothing happened.

She looked up and down the hallway. Deserted. In the bathroom she heard a shower start up, so she knew that Deidara probably wouldn't be able to see her leave. She bolted out the door, gathering chakra in her feet to go faster.

Suddenly she ran into somebody. She fell down and looked into the face of the person she ran into. She screamed. At first glance he was a plant. But Sakura noticed a face inside the plant. It was half black, half white. Sakura scrambled away from him and raced away, heading in the opposite direction.

She rounded a corner to run into another man. He had black on, but it was not an Akatsuki cloak. He had a black mask with a weird design on it. Sakura grew frustrated.

"What do you guys do, lurk at corners waiting for someone to run into you?" she shouted in anger.

She got up and kicked him in the balls and ran away quickly. When she heard him gasp and double over, she grinned. Then she saw the exit. A door.

Suddenly, two arms shot out of the darkness and caught hold of her. She started to scream, but the hand clamped over her mouth.

She looked around fearfully, seeing her captor. When her green eyes met red, she immediately thought of Sasuke. But then she saw the man's face. He had the red eyes, yes, but instead of the black bangs Sasuke had, his head was covered in red hair.

Also unlike Sasuke's emotionless, if not cold, expression, this man had a sad look on his face. Almost as if he was sad he was alive.

He picked her up effortlessly and carried her back to Deidara's room. She squirmed, but the red-haired man just tightened his grip on her. Pretty soon, Sakura's face was pressed up against the man's chest.

She noticed, unlike Itachi or any other the other chests she had rammed into, this chest was not moving up and down as the person breathed. It stayed still.

Sakura pressed her ear up against the chest and was surprised to find that there was no heartbeat. Quickly she wondered if the man was a zombie.

Finally she cried out, "What are you?"

The man stopped and looked down at her. The same sad expression was shown.

He said nothing, only looked. After a half a minute, he looked up and continued walking.

"Who are you?" she tried.

And she got nothing in response.

When they arrived back at the room, the man entered without knocking. Deidara looked up from buttoning his cloak.

"Sasori?" the confused blind asked, raising an eyebrow at his partner holding the pink-haired girl against his chest.

He ignored the blond and dumped Sakura on the bed again. Once free, she tried running out again. She made it to the door before the red-haired man stopped her.

Sasori picked Sakura up again and tied her against the leg of the bed where she struggled and swore.

Sasori looked down at her while Deidara stood up and walked into the hallway. He returned with Kisame a minute later.

With hushed voices, the three discussed what to do with the kunoichi.

Kisame suggested just killing her when Sasori reminded him why they took her in the first place. While they talked about it, Sakura wondered what was happening in Konoha…

----

"For the last time Naruto, no!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto.

"But Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto, I understand how you feel," Tsunade said, sighing.

"But why can't I go look for her?" Naruto cried.

"Naruto, look at it logically. Sakura was taken by Akatsuki, right? Their ultimate goal is to obtain the Kyuubi, which is held inside of you. If you go there alone, they will get you. They are S-ranked criminals capable of destroying even a big a place as Konoha," Tsunade said calmly.

"But what about Sakura?" Naruto said so softly it was almost like a whisper.

"Listen, Naruto. You can't go alone, as I already said. But if you recruit the most skilled shinobi that you can find in this village, I will allow a rescue mission," Tsunade said, sighing.

Naruto instantly brightened. His blue eyes shot up, sparkling. On his face grew a smile so big it took up half of said face. Even his hair seemed to stand straighter.

"Thank you Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto shouted, running out of the office.

Half an hour later, Naruto returned with Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Lee, Gai, and Tenten.

All of who, along with Naruto and Kakashi, were ANBU. Most of them had just finished recovering from a mission, but a couple had been training and relaxing. How Naruto had convinced Kakashi to come was beyond Tsunade. She knew that he had once been an ANBU squad leader, but she also knew that he had quit.

Everyone, including Kakashi and Naruto, arrived in their ANBU masks and uniforms.

Tsunade briefly explained what was going on. She decided Kakashi to be the leader because of his experience in leading ANBU squads.

They all nodded and disappeared.

_Please, be careful. And find Sakura, _Tsunade hoped with all her heart. She sighed again and took out a bottle of sake.

"Tsunade-sama!" came the cry of Shizune.

Tsunade sighed for the third of fourth time and walked out of her office, grumbling about how she never should have accepted this stupid job.

----

"No. No way," Kisame argued. "She is not staying with me. There is no way."

"Well, she definitely isn't staying with me," Sasori said calmly. "I have the smallest room as it is!"

They both turned to Deidara in that freakingly slow way that scares people. A clap of thunder and a streak of lightning shook the room.

In the hallway, Tobi froze. "I didn't know it is raining outside. I better go tell Zetsu-san. Maybe I can join!" With renewed enthusiasm, the masked boy raced down the hall.

"What?" he asked, oblivious.

"It's decided. The kunoichi stays under Deidara's care," Kisame said.

"I agree," Sasori said quickly.

"Let's go clear it with the leader," Kisame said, also fast.

Both disappeared before Deidara could protest. The blond sighed and looked at the kunoichi, who appeared to be sleeping.

He crouched in front of her and looked her face. He smiled weakly. _She looks a little like Rini. _

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. She found herself looking into the face of Deidara. She jerked awake and tried breaking away again.

"Let me go," she demanded almost quietly.

"Ok," he said, untying her. She stood up, free. She was so happy that she failed to notice the rope on her neck, attached to her collar-thing.

She raced towards the door, but was suddenly yanked back. She fell on her butt, confused. She looked around at Deidara who grinned and pointed to the bed leg where Sakura had been tied up a minute ago.

It took said girl a second to realize that she was still tied up. She groaned and threw herself on the ground, her back facing Deidara, who was laughing.

----

"Deidara-san, let me go."

"Nope, yeah…."

"Yeah? Awesome!"

Deidara sighed, "No Sakura-san. I can't let you go, yeah."

Sakura sighed and lay on her back.

Even though he was an S-class criminal, Sakura had taken an immediate liking to Deidara, unless, of course, you count the many times she had sworn at him and demanded he let her go and the numerous times she had tried to escape by kicking him in the balls.

Pretty soon Deidara and everyone else started wearing protectors. (A/N: Thus idea thanks to XUchihaSakuraX)

Sakura thought Deidara was pretty fun to be around, always cracking jokes and making Sakura smile, despite the fact that she was a prisoner. Sometimes Sakura even mistook him for Naruto.

"So what do you guys do around here when there aren't any missions and you can't train because of the rain?" Sakura asked.

"Well, sometimes we play Truth or Dare and do each other's hair!" Sasori fake-giggled in a high-pitched voice, appearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura chuckled and Deidara laughed.

Having been here for about two weeks or so, Sakura had grown close to Deidara and Sasori. She even shared a laugh with Kisame once in awhile.

Because Akatsuki usually killed their targets, they didn't have any cells or even any rooms for prisoners. So the leader had decided to put Sakura with Deidara because he had the biggest room and because Sasori and Kisame had recommended it, Deidara being the girly-est.

One night after a home-cooked dinner, Zetsu commented on Sakura.

"It's actually kind of nice to have a girl around the headquarters," he said, leaning back in his chair.

Over at the sink, washing the dishes, Sakura smiled.

"Hn," Itachi replied with the famous Uchiha poker face. Although he didn't say anything or give off any signs of doing it, he was secretly eyeballing Sakura. She _was _a pretty girl, after all.

He wouldn't mind her in his bed at night.

Because Sakura had calmed down a bit, the leader had deemed it safe for her to wander around headquarters, as long a she didn't escape.

Akatsuki didn't have a female around, so Sakura took it as her job to help out; she cooked, she cleaned, she washed, she sewed patches, and she treated wounds.

Sasori had even once mentioned this to the leader, asking him if it was ok for her to join Akatsuki, but he laughed and said that it wasn't that easy, and that he Sasori should know this. She Sakura would have to undergo challenges, but the leader had also said he would consider it.

Things were pretty peaceful because of Sakura's arrival.

----

One day, Sakura was doing some yoga outside, under the watchful eye of Kisame, when she heard a noise in the underbrush.

She sprang to her feet, and in a flash, Kisame was standing in front of her, facing the bush and brandishing Samehada.

Sakura was surprised that he was willing to protect her.

Sakura heard a noise from the bush and into the light stepped a jet-black horse.

Sakura inhaled and stepped around Kisame.

The horse snorted and walked up to Sakura. She held put her hand and the horse sniffed it, and, deeming it safe, nudged it as if asking for carrots.

Sakura smiled and pat the horse.

He seemed to be a thoroughbred, a strong racing breed. On his legs were white marking that ended at his knee (also known as stockings). Otherwise, he was completely black.

Sakura noticed the bridle on the horse's head and the saddle on his back. In the saddle was a corpse. Sakura screamed and scrambled away from the dead man.

Kisame strode up to the corpse and removed him from the brown saddle.

He quickly searched the man but found nothing. Growling, he threw the corpse aside. Kisame looked in the saddlebags and found one piece of paper.

He quickly scanned it and his face turned pale.

Kisame grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her inside.

He walked briskly towards the room where the leader stayed, Sakura in tow.

"Leader!" Kisame called out.

"What is it, Kisame?" came a voice from the shadows.

"A horse came into the clearing with a dead man in the saddle. In the saddle-bags was this message," Kisame stated quickly.

"Well, what is it?" the leader asked sharply.

"I'll read it. _Hokage_ _Tsunade,_

_As you are well aware, Akatsuki is on the move. We fear it is becoming too powerful, so we plan to stop it. We are sending most of our shinobi to where we suspect their lair is. I am requesting the presence of many of your own shinobi. Please reply as soon as you get this._

_Signed,_

_Kazekage Gaara_."

Silence.

"Send the kunoichi away and call the other members. Have Tobi watch her or something," the leader commanded.

Kisame nodded and grabbed Sakura again.

After he did what he was told, Kisame called Tobi.

"Watch over the girl," Kisame commanded before disappearing.

Tobi looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at Tobi.

After about a minute of this, Sakura started outside. Tobi walked after her.

Stepping into the bright sunshine, Sakura walked over to the grazing horse. He looked up, whinnied, and trotted over.

"You seem to have a way with him," Tobi said quietly.

"He's a beautiful horse," Sakura sighed in reply. Then she turned to Tobi. "Will you give me a boost up?"

Tobi nodded and helped Sakura on the horse. Once in the saddle and high off the ground, Sakura finally felt alive. Then she came up with a plan. A plan that would probably get her killed, but she would have to try it anyway.

Then her hope was popped like a balloon by a fork.

"If you run away, I'm afraid I will have to slay the horse under you," Tobi stated quietly.

Sakura sighed and moved the horse into a walk.

Flashback 

Sakura sat high upon a white pony. She was only six, so she thought that Buttons was the biggest thing in the world. After the pony ride in the carnival, Sakura had ridden horses many more times, loving the feeling.

End Flashback 

Sakura clicked to the horse and it responded with a lively trot.

Sakura laughed out loud, she was having so much fun.

Clicking once more, the horse moved up into a smooth canter. She cantered around the clearing, loving the feeling of the breeze in her hair.

She slowed down when she saw Sasori running towards her.

"What are you doing?" Sasori cried, worry etched in his voice.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were worried about me, Sasori," Sakura teased.

Sasori frowned and told her that the leader wanted to see her.

Sakura dismounted and handed the reins to Tobi. "Take care of him," she asked of him as she left.

As she walked along the cool hallways of the lair, she wondered what the leader could possibly want with her.

As she entered the cool room, she heard the leader's voice, "So you know how to ride a horse."

Sakura nodded. "Can I keep him?" she asked quietly.

"The horse could be useful…I guess so. But if you try to escape on him, I will kill him," the leader threatened.

Sakura nodded and left the room.

She rushed outside and hugged the horse.

"Daybreak. Your name shall be Daybreak," she whispered into the horse's ear.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura heard Deidara call out frantically.

"Deidara-san, I know how to ride, don't worry," Sakura replied, swinging up on Daybreak.

"You don't understand, Sakura-san. Suna ninja are attacking!"

----

**A/N: **_What's gonna happen? Will they all die? Will Sakura escape? Why am I asking so many questions?_

_I guess your all wondering about the horse. Well, it's part of the story. I am making this a DeiSaku fic with hints of one-sided ItaSaku. I hope all the DeiSaku fans are satisfied and the ItaSaku fans are at least a bit happy. _

_I'd like to especially thank sakura5584 who helped me out sooooooooo much: she is the best ever. _

_Please review!_

_Love always,_

_ZukoKrazy_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_For I Can Touch The Sky_

**Author: **_ZukoKrazy (me!)_

**Rating: **_T maybe, most likely, M later_

**Summary: **_Taken by the Akatsuki in order to lure Naruto to them, Sakura is forced to cope with some of the most dangerous men in the world. She must learn to fend for her safety and she must learn to close the door to her heart…and throw away the key. Akatsuki x Sakura. You decide whom she ends up with._

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews, guys. As I said before, this is a DeiSaku fic. I wrote an ItaSaku fic, Sweet Revenge. Check it out if you want to…_

**Special Thanks to: **_mfpeach, Kiba-and-Sakura-4ever, sakura5584, Pirate Shinju, XUchihaSakuraX, JusticeDream, Sailor Leo, luvzsasuke, CherryBlossomOfSpring, Siy, sesshoumaru13, Sesshomarubaby18, sakura-chan-ikah, CraZy-AneH-GiRL, Silver Element , JustPlainPeachy, Cupid's ichor, Mind At Loss, Sakura0890, and SasukeLuva._

_On with the story!_

----

Sakura gasped and jumped off of Daybreak.

Now that she was concentrating on her surroundings, she did notice an extreme amount of chakra moving towards the direction of where Sakura and Deidara where at right now: the Akatsuki hideout.

Before following Deidara back into the hideout, Sakura tied Daybreak to a nearby tree, stroking his muzzle once before running after the blond.

Upon entering the hideout. Sakura immediately noticed the tension in the air.

Walking quickly to the room she shared with Deidara, Sakura shut the door behind her. She quietly packed all of her things (which was close to nothing) and put them aside. Sakura was done with Akatsuki. She was outta here.

All at once, there was the clang of metal-on-metal as the battle began.

Picking up her bundle and a kunai, Sakura took a secret exit out of the hideout and was met with a surprising scene. There were many Suna shinobi, and the Akatsuki members were having trouble fending off all of them.

Suddenly Sakura ducked as shuriken whipped over her head. She gritted her teeth and jumped into the trees.

Landing softly on the ground a little while away, Sakura noticed Kankuro.

He was trying to catch Kisame with one of his puppets, but Kisame kept using Samehada to break the strings of chakra.

Sakura felt something brush her leg and to her surprise found that it was a couple of spare grains of sand.

Hearing a noise behind her, Sakura whipped around and found herself face-to-face with Gaara.

He looked at her with an emotion close to pity and stretched his hand out to her in a gesture of friendship, but Sakura quickly backed away.

Gaara started to say something but stopped when Akatsuki members started fleeing.

Sasori shot Sakura a look that said, "Get out of here!" and Sakura remembered Deidara bragging that someday he would make the biggest exploding bird the worlds ever seen. Judging by Sasori's look, that bird was about to take flight.

Sakura bolted from Gaara and jumped onto Daybreak, whose eyes were wide with fear and excitement.

Sakura urged the black horse into a gallop. Dodging the trees and fallen men was tough, but Daybreak seemed to have experience in the art.

Sure enough, when Sakura and Daybreak were very far away, a huge explosion rocked the forest.

Sakura slowed the poor horse down a bit, giving him a chance to rest a bit.

The mental image of the Sand Siblings popped into Sakura's head. She hoped they were all right.

----

Naruto sat on his favorite stool in the ramen shop. Stirring his now cold ramen with his chopsticks. Thinking about Sakura and Sasuke.

_If only I had been able to stop them from getting her. Or if only Tsunade-baa-chan had._

FLASHBACK

_Arriving in a puff of smoke, Tsunade immediately took hold of the situation. _

_Tsunade slammed a chakra-enforced fist into the cheek of a certain blue man and Kisame was sent spiraling._

_Picking up Tsunade's unconscious student, Itachi ordered a retreat. Busting through a wall, the Akatsuki members and their captive jumped away_

END FLASHBACK

_The only reason they took Sakura was because Tsunade appeared in front of me, _Naruto thought miserably.

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto!" the owner's sharp voice snapped Naruto back into reality. It was completely dark out and no one else was there.

"It's closing time," the owner said gently to the depressed boy. Naruto nodded, paid the owner and left.

The old man sighed. Naruto just wasn't the same anymore…

----

The horse's hooves clattered loudly on the near-empty street.

Exhausted by the hard day of riding, Sakura dismounted in front of the nearest inn. Luckily, it was a girls-only hotel, so Sakura didn't have to worry about encountering any Akatsuki here.

Then again, Deidara could pass as a girl. And they could always use Henge to appear a girl.

Sakura shook her head. She needed to stop over-analyzing.

Quickly checking in, Sakura inquired about any near-by barns. The woman at the front desk nodded and told a young boy standing by to take the black horse to the stable in the back.

Once satisfied that Daybreak was happy, Sakura dumped her stuff in her room. Sakura collapsed on the bed and let sleep claim her without a second thought.

The next morning, it was gray and cloudy out.

Sakura rose early and found that she hadn't changed from yesterday's attire.

Sakura looked and looked but she couldn't find her red qípáo.

Sakura groaned and called for a maid. When said cleaner arrived, Sakura told her to go look for an outfit that would last days of riding. She gave the maid a tip and sent her on her way.

Sakura wondered where the red qípáo had gone.

----

Naruto's sky blue eyes filled with tears at the sight before him.

In Tsunade's hands were the charred remains of Sakura's red qípáo.

It was nearly black now. It looked as though it had recently been on fire.

Hand trembling, Naruto reached out and grasped the thing.

First he looked at the Hokage and then back at the charred piece of cloth in his hands.

Tsunade and the Kazekage, Gaara, who was there as well, bowed their heads in respect for the assumed dead kunoichi.

"I…I have to…I have to tell Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said so quietly Tsunade almost didn't hear him. Tsunade nodded and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked up from his reading as Naruto approached. At once he knew something was wrong. Before he could ask, Naruto showed the piece of clothing.

"First our mission failed…Then Suna failed. Kakashi, Sakura's…" Naruto trailed off and Kakashi knew at once. Said jounin nodded and he disappeared to confirm with the Hokage and to arrange a service of Sakura.

Then, and only then, he would go home and cry.

Naruto fell to the ground and with a surprise he found himself at the place where Kakashi had tied him up and where Sakura had fed him from her own lunch.

Naruto sighed as memories overwhelmed him…

----

Sakura slipped on a pair of black ninja pants and a black shirt. Taking the black hooded cloak that the maid had brought back, Sakura made her way to the front desk with her things and her money.

"Thank you," she said to the owner, putting the money on the counter.

The owner nodded and gave her the directions to the stable.

Sakura walked back to the nicely kept barn and took Daybreak back.

"That horse is the devil himself!" one stable boy cried.

"You'd do well to sell him," an older stable boy advised.

"Why?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"That devil took out Takeo's eye, and he fought with the other horses every time we put him out. He's a menace," the older boy said, turning away.

Sakura grew angrier and angrier by the second.

Leading the tall black horse out of the stable she heard the comments as they passed.

"There's that one that almost killed Bailey."

"Look at his eyes, I wonder if he's possessed."

"That's the one that made it so Takeo can't see anymore."

"Listen up!" Sakura yelled, turning the horse around so she could see all the stable boys. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you shut your big traps!" To put emphasis on her words, she gathered chakra in her feet and, dropping the reins, appeared behind a random stable boy, her kunai to his throat.

Dropping the kunai and gathering up the reins, Sakura mounted up onto Daybreak and sped off into the drizzling rain.

The stable boys all looked on in amazement.

"Now that is one force not to be reckoned with. The devil and his rider."

----

It was a dreary day in Konoha.

On top of the same building that held the funeral of the Third was where everyone was gathered, clad in black.

Before the assembly was an upraised mound, decorated with Sakura petals and white flowers.

One by one, the shinobi placed a flower on the upraised mound. Naruto came last with Kakashi, both looking on in sadness at the picture of their former comrade.

Choking back tears, Naruto places his flower next to the picture of a smiling Sakura.

"Good-bye, Sakura-chan," he whispered. Kakashi, upon hearing this, was greatly saddened.

Walking back to his place, Naruto looked up to see Kakashi still standing there, flower in hand.

"So many things I never got to say. Take care of her, Obito, Rin," Kakashi murmured. Placing his flower down on the other side of the frame, Kakashi looked at the picture of his former student. She looked so happy, so carefree.

Head bent, he walked back to his place beside Naruto.

"Sasuke's gone to Orochimaru…Sakura's dead…Kakashi-sensei, we're the only ones left," Naruto said sadly.

Kakashi places a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. No words were needed.

Once the service was over, Sakura's name was added to the memorial stone.

Sitting alone in his apartment, Naruto looked at the picture taken with his teammates and himself.

How stupid it was. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other. Sakura and Kakashi were the only ones smiling.

Looking back, Naruto thought about how frivolous it was that he and Sasuke were always fighting.

Sighing, Naruto put the picture on his bedside table and walked to his bedroom. He needed some rest.

----

Sakura slumped in the saddle. Three weeks of intense riding.

She was lost.

She didn't know where to go. She was trying to get back to Konoha. But Sakura hadn't been out of Konoha too far before. Obviously Itachi and Kisame had. It had only taken them a little while to get to the Akatsuki hideout.

Sakura closed her eyes. Maybe she could just rest them…just a bit…

Sakura was at the exit to Konoha. She was basically spilling her heart out to him, asking him not to go, or to take her with him.

"_You're still annoying," came the cold reply._

_After awhile, she realizes that she lost and threatens to scream. Quick as light itself, Sasuke knocked Sakura out and leaves._

Sakura woke with a fright, gasping for breath. Then she looked around.

Hey…this forest was familiar! She was really near Konoha!

Jumping off and tying up Daybreak, Sakura jumped past the guards without them even noticing.

_I'll surprise Naruto and Sasuke-kun! _She thought joyously.

Spotting Naruto eating outside, Sakura nearly bounded straight over to him.

Then she noticed something. Naruto wasn't alone. He was with a girl.

Hinata.

Sakura looked on, interested.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata's timid voice reached up to Sakura.

"Yes?" Naruto said.

"Wha-What about Sakura? Don't you love her?" Hinata said sadly.

"Sakura? Hinata, it pains me to say this, but Sakura is gone and I need to move on…" Naruto trailed off.

Their conversation continued on, but Sakura wasn't hearing anymore.

Gone? They thought she was gone? Why? She was right here!

Suddenly, Naruto laughed and leaned across the table. Closing his eyes.

He.

Kissed.

Hinata.

Sakura felt her heart stop.

No. There's no way. Naruto couldn't have just kissed Hinata.

"Hey! You there!" came the voice of Kotetsu.

Naruto and Hinata got up. They walked down the street, hand-in-hand. Naruto kissed Hinata on the check again.

"N-Naruto," Sakura whispered.

"Hey! Identify yourself!" Izumo shouted, the two bounding up to her and grabbing her wrists.

Finally turning towards the two proctors, Sakura looked at them with tears in her green eyes.

Izumo's eyes widened and he dropped her wrists in shock.

"No…no way! You're dead!" he cried. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" Kotetsu asked fiercely.

Sakura's eyes widened at how much her old friends had changed.

She had to be dreaming. Yes, that was it. Dreaming…

Or under an Akatsuki member's trick!

Sakura grabbed two kunai and flung them at the two men.

Dodging them, Izumo and Kotetsu immediately raised the alarm.

Bounding from roof to roof, Sakura dodged kunai thrown by various ANBU.

Not surprisingly, Sakura soon ran into a hard chest.

She looked up through tear-filled eyes to find Genma staring back at her.

"Sakura?" he asked, amazed.

Sakura shook her long locks out of her face.

Suddenly she screamed and attacked the jounin with all of her strength.

Genma blocked all of her attacks.

Sakura cursed as she felt her chakra drain.

Seeing and opening, Sakura bolted and headed towards the woods.

Sakura screamed out in pain as kunai and shuriken alike struck her all over.

Falling down on a leafy pile, Sakura gasped as all her chakra left her.

Sakura's eyelids drooped as she felt sleep claim her…

----

Deidara looked again at the small compass in his hands. It pointed not to the north, but rather to northeast.

Deidara sighed. Where was Sakura? Obviously she was heading back to Konoha, but would they accept her back?

Bounding through the trees, Deidara followed the directions given to him by the seemingly broken compass.

Placing the metal thing against his ear, Deidara listened closely and heard a metallic beeping.

Deidara had to give it to Itachi. He never lost track of anyone.

Hearing voices from a clearing ahead, Deidara froze.

Concealing his presence, Deidara's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"…Obviously an imposter..." an ANBU's voice drifted up towards Deidara.

"What should we do?" another asked the jounin standing there.

"Kill her," with those words said, half the ANBU, including the jounin, leapt away.

Only two ANBU were left.

Deidara grinned. Easy prey. He started forming an exploding bird in his hand when suddenly he realized that if he created a big bang this close to Konoha, more jounin and ANBU would surely come.

Cursing the ninja in Konoha, Deidara whipped two kunai at the ANBU, who deflected them.

Grinning, Deidara jumped down and threw some shuriken.

The ANBU frowned behind their masks as the deflected the weapons thrown at them.

"That's the Akatsuki bastard, Deidara," one muttered.

"No, _this _is the Akatsuki bastard, Deidara," a voice chuckled behind them.

The two ANBU turned around and in a split second they were dead.

Deidara grinned and turned towards Sakura, who was suffering major blood loss.

"Deidara…" she whispered, "Thank…you…"

Deidara cried out and picked Sakura up off the blood-covered ground.

Placing some of his chakra inside of her, he muttered, "Perform Henge. We're getting you healed."

Nodding, numbly, Sakura turned into a black-haired boy with a couple of scars of his face. Deidara performed the seal and turned into and older version with more scars: obviously her brother.

"Help!" Deidara called out; he had had his voice changed as well. "HELP!"

Soon, three or more ANBU arrived and examined the two dead.

"What happened?" the ANBU hound asked Deidara.

"I don't know! Five ninja leapt out and started attacking me and my brother, and then these masked people showed up! They drove away the enemies, but they died, and my brother is gonna die soon!" Deidara said in a rush, resisting the urge to say "yeah" after every sentence.

The ANBU nodded to his comrades and they gently carried the boy to the hospital, one letting Deidara lean on him.

When they arrived, the nurses healed them and while Sakura rested, ANBU interrogated Deidara, who had little trouble answering.

When Sakura woke up, they asked her the same questions. She was still delusional, however, her story was similar to Deidara's.

During the night, Sakura and Deidara snuck out of the hospital. Unfortunately, they were in their true forms and were delayed by two ANBU.

Deidara quickly killed them and they took their uniforms and masks, leaping off into the night.

Sakura followed with Daybreak in tow, but not before taking one last look at the place where she grew up, grief and memories washing over her senses.

----

"I want to join Akatsuki," Sakura stated coldly.

Deidara looked up from his cooking in surprise. "Sakura…" he started.

"Save it Deidara. I was, no, I am forgotten in that village. They think I am dead. Even Naruto thinks I'm gone. Though since I showed my face to numerous people, he will probably come looking for me again," she finished thoughtfully, stroking Daybreak's muzzle.

Deidara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Sakura pulled out her forehead protector and a kunai.

"Sakura…!" Deidara said, shocked.

Ignoring the blonde, Sakura drove the kunai into the metal and slowly pulled it across, memories engulfing her mind.

Finishing, Sakura held the newly marked protector up in the fading sunlight.

Quietly, Deidara pulled the pink-haired girl into a tight hug, whispering soothing things into her ear as she cried into his chest.

About an hour later, Sakura stopped sobbing and Deidara knew she had fallen asleep.

Moving carefully, Deidara picked the sleeping girl up bridal style and placed her in his sleeping bag. Taking a spare blanket from her pack, Deidara shook it out and lay down next to Sakura.

Looking at the peacefully sleeping kunoichi, Deidara was painfully reminded of Rini…

----

**A/N: **_There's chapter three for you! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. In the next chapter:_

_Who is this Rini? Why is Deidara so attached to her? Will Sakura be able to join Akatsuki? Wait, what is Itachi doing? Where is Deidara?_

_All these questions will be answered soon enough._

_Until then,_

_-ZK_

_P.S. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_For I Can Touch The Sky_

**Author: **_ZukoKrazy (me!)_

**Rating: **_M_

**Summary: **_Taken by the Akatsuki in order to lure Naruto to them, Sakura is forced to cope with some of the most dangerous men in the world. She must learn to fend for her safety and she must learn to close the door to her heart…and throw away the key. Akatsuki x Sakura. You decide whom she ends up with._

**A/N: **_This chapter explains a little about Deidara's past, which I made up. You'll find out who Rini is, why Deidara joined Akatsuki. You'll find out…well; I don't want to ruin it! By the way, I made Deidara 19 in this fic because I didn't (still don't) know his real age. Also, I made Rini seven when she graduated because I didn't want to bother with all the complications, so just deal. _

**Special thanks to: **_Ton – Al, MistressBlossom__deathly cold, CraZy-AneH-GiRL, Demonrazor, JusticeDream_, _Ninja of the Mist, Chinnchillaz-eatz-meh-brainz, Zakurrah-chan, Kuroune's Forbidden Lover, and sillymail._

**WARNING! This chapter will contain minor sexual abuse. **

FLASHBACK (**A/N: **_Usually they are in italics, but since this one is long, I am making it in normal font)_

13-year-old Deidara laughed and ran with his little sister Rini, seven, on his back.

"Faster Aniki, un! Faster!" the little blonde shouted with glee.

Deidara laughed and swung her around.

"Deidara-kun! The Tsuchikage's guards are here to see you! You have a mission!" Deidara's mother called into the garden.

Rini frowned and hugged her big brother.

"You can't go Deidara-kun," she whined, attaching herself to his leg.

Deidara smiled weakly and picked up the young girl.

"I promise I'll be right back. Besides, don't you have to get to school?" Deidara asked.

"Oh yeah, un! Bye Aniki!" she yelled, remembering. She planted a quick kiss on the cheek of her older brother and ran off.

Deidara laughed and went to see the guards.

----

Three days later, Deidara returned from an exhausting mission.

After filing his report, Deidara walked into his home, calling out a cheery, "Rini! I'm home!"

"DEIDARA-KUN, UN!" an extremely loud voice shrieked from the other end of the deserted street.

Walking back outside, Deidara was greeted with a small body jumping into his arms. He laughed happily and twirled around with the girl.

"Hello, little Rini," he said poking Rini's forehead. Rini grinned and hugged her older brother tighter.

"Aniki, I missed you," Rini said, burying her head into his chest.

Deidara smiled and ruffled the blonde's short hair.

"Deidara!" Deidara's mother, Katrina, called to the blonde.

"Hello, mother," Deidara nodded to his mother, who smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"It's dinner time, you two. Come inside," their mother commanded gently, taking the hyper seven-year-old from the arms of the exhausted ANBU.

Deidara followed his mother and sister into the small house.

When they were all seated and eating, Katrina and Deidara's father, Takeo, smiled and took each other's hands. Immediately Deidara and Rini placed their chopsticks down and waited for their parents to speak.

"Deidara, Rini, you're father and I have some great news," Katrina began.

"You are going to have a baby brother or sister," Takeo finished, smiling.

Rini exploded into a fit of happy shrieks, her gray eyes lighting up with joy.

Deidara smiled weakly and hoped that at least this baby was calmer than Rini had been.

Katrina smiled happily and hugged Rini.

After dinner, Deidara carried the sleepy Rini to her room.

Tucking her in, Deidara smiled softly as Rini yawned. Suddenly her gray eyes bolted open and she said excitedly, "Deidara-kun, guess what, un! Tomorrow's the day I take my graduation test to see if I can become a genin, un!"

Deidara grinned and said, "Well, you can count on me being there when you get your forehead protector."

Rini grinned and, five seconds later, was asleep.

Deidara smiled for the millionth time that day and kissed Rini on the forehead. "Goodnight, little bunny," he said softly, leaving the room.

----

"Aniki, un!" Rini called out.

Said blonde turned and was immediately glomped by his little sister.

"DEIDARA-KUN, I GRADUATED, UN!" Rini screamed into Deidara's ear.

Deidara ignored the pain and hugged his little sister.

"Good job, Rini!" Deidara's mother and father congratulated the little girl.

"Look, Aniki, un!" she showed the shiny new forehead protector to her brother, ignoring her parents.

Deidara laughed and took the protector. Spinning Rini around, he brushed the bangs out of her eyes and tied the proctor on her forehead.

Reaching up slowly, Rini carved the rocks on her hitai-ate. A grin slowly spread across her face.

Many miles away in Konoha, Uchiha Itachi his head at the faint, "I'M A NINJA!" coming from the distance. Chuckling, he went inside to go play with Sasuke.

Uncovering his ears, Deidara laughed and pulled his little sister into a tight hug while his parents looked on, smiling as well.

----Two Months Later----

"Aniki! Today's my first mission, un!" Rini exclaimed.

Deidara looked up from his training and surveyed the little blonde with a pack.

Dropping his defense position, Deidara walked to the girl.

"What's your mission?" he asked.

"We-…" Rini was cut off by several screams from the village front. Grabbing his ninja gear, Deidara raced towards the sound, Rini soon following.

Missing-nin where attacking.

Iwagakure had so many shinobi that had left the village that they apparently had formed a league and they were attacking the village.

Various shinobi were falling before the ruthless S-class criminals.

Deidara snarled and whipped out a couple of kunai at random criminals. All around him, blood flew and people died.

Suddenly, lights exploded in front of Deidara as someone hit him, the back of his head with a large pan.

As Deidara fell, he heard his little sister scream, "Deidara-kun! Dei- AHHH!"

Deidara hit the ground and lost consciousness.

----Several Hours Later----

Deidara awoke on the street. Getting up, he soon discovered that he was harboring an enormous headache.

All around him, men and women were weeping and screaming. The bloody battle was over.

Looking around, he spotted Rini.

Something was wrong. Why was she laying facedown? What was that around her?

Deidara ran to the little girl, picking her up.

Shaking her gently, Deidara called out, "Rini. Rini!"

Said little girl opened her eyes slightly. She looked to her brother and said in a pained voice, "Aniki…Take off…the gloves…"

Deidara was puzzled but took off the blood-covered gloves covering Rini's hands. Upon seeing what were on her hands, Deidara gasped. Mouths. Rini had mouths on her palms.

She coughed and blood trickled down out of her mouth. She smiled slightly and said, "Deidara-kun…Take the…hands…as my parting…gift, un."

"Rini, what do they do?" Deidara asked.

"Clay…" she whispered.

Deidara leaned forward. "Rini, don't leave me."

Rini smiled weakly and said, "Avenge my death…big brother, un. And always remember me…un…"

With these words said, the blonde smiled and closed her eyes, muttering, "And here comes the biggest adventure of all…"

"RINIIIIIIIIII!" Deidara cried out in despair, hugging his little sister. Putting her down, Deidara wiped away his bitter tears and stood.

"I will avenge your death, dear sister," Deidara said menacingly.

Picking up her body bridal-style, Deidara started walking to the nearest hospital.

Looking down, Deidara noticed the many kunai and shuriken wounds. "Poor Rini."

Pretty soon, Rini's palms were transferred to Deidara.

A few hours later, Deidara surveyed the damage done.

The whole village had been blown up.

Deidara grinned. "That was…explosive, un. Right, Rini?" he asked, looking down at the wrapped body of his little sister.

Kneeling down, Deidara dug shamelessly hour through hour. Finally, he stood up, satisfied.

"Here is your grave, little Rini, un," Deidara said sadly.

Placing the fragile body in the deep grave, Deidara covered it with the original dirt. Then he made a clay bunny and placed it on the stone headstone.

"I guess this is goodbye, Rini. I avenged your death, as well as destroying the village, which you always hated being cooped up in. Rest in peace, un," Deidara said solemnly, adopting the 'un' that his little sister had used.

Forming one seal, the clay bunny turned to stone, sealing the grave.

"And thank you, un," he finished, walking into the sunset.

----

Three years later, Deidara had joined Akatsuki. Now 19, it had been six years since the destruction of most of his village. However, about 10 or so people had survived, including Deidara's parents, and the village now thrived once more.

Not so long after, Katrina and Takeo had had their baby, which had unfortunately died in the arms of the Katrina, who later died because of cancer.

Takeo, in grief of losing all his children and his beloved wife, had taken a kunai to the heart.

As Deidara thought of all this, a single tear made it's way down his pale cheek.

"Deidara-kun…" a voice called out.

Deidara bolted up from his position where he had been on his back staring at the starry night and looked at the girl who had called his name.

"Sakura-san, what is it, un?" Deidara asked.

"It's nearly dawn. Don't you think we should be heading out?" she asked, twirling a lock of her bubble gum hair.

Deidara nodded and got up, rolling up the thin blanket he had slept on.

While he was packing it into the saddlebag that was on Daybreak, he felt to arms snake their way around his chest.

"Deidara-kun…thank you," Sakura whispered, hugging the man tightly.

Deidara smiled slightly and squeezed Sakura's hand gently.

After they had all packed up, Sakura mounted up on Daybreak, Deidara mounting up behind her.

The strong horse held up until the next town in which they bought a dark bay horse.

Naming it Twilight, Deidara mounted up. And promptly fell off again. Laughing, Sakura dismounted and helped Deidara onto the tall horse.

Giving him a quick lesson on the basics, the two missing-nin galloped away without paying for Twilight and his tack.

Hours later, the two set up two sleeping bags.

Looking up into the starry night, Sakura sighed as a shooting star made it's way across the sky.

Deidara looked up in the sky and also saw the shooting star. Turning his head to his companion, Deidara chuckled slightly to find her asleep.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan, un," Deidara whispered, also falling asleep quickly.

----

From then on, Deidara had to lead the way.

A couple hours later, they exited the forest and Sakura raised an eyebrow at the scene before them.

Farmland.

Daybreak nickered and started grazing. Sakura hopped off and looked up at Deidara.

"Are we in the right place?" Sakura asked.

Deidara nodded.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and Deidara explained, "The Akatsuki has, so far, had a hideout deep, deep in a forest, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Wouldn't you expect them to just move to another forest, un?" Deidara asked and once again Sakura nodded.

"So, this is why the entire organization used Henge to make all of the neighbors, if any in a six miles radius, believe that it is a rather large family. Un," Deidara explained.

Sakura nodded slightly and was slightly startled as Deidara started taking off his cloak.

Deidara then formed the tiger seal and a cloud of smoke covered the blonde and his thoroughbred.

When the smoke cleared, both Sakura's eyebrows rocketed sky high.

Deidara now sat on a speckled gray horse. Deidara himself was a young teenager. He looked about fourteen. His long, blonde hair was brown and relatively short. His blue eyes were now a deep brown, almost black. He grinned and motioned Sakura to do the same.

Sakura focused on an image and formed the seal.

The smoke eventually cleared and Deidara was shocked to see a black-haired girl with blue eyes around the age of seventeen. Instead of Sakura's black ninja attire, she now sported a very plain and simple brown kimono with slits up to the thighs, small black shorts underneath, perfect for riding.

She mounted back up on Daybreak, which was now a light brown.

She grinned and together they set off to find the new hideout…

----

"Look, Deidara-kun, a village," Sakura said unenthusiastically.

Deidara grunted and pulled Twilight to a stop. "My name is Saiki. Yours is Satsuki. Remember that, un. I am your little brother. Become friends, not enemies, with these villagers, it could be useful, un. And get information out of them about the huge family that just moved in. Seduce them, whatever it takes. Un," he said sternly.

Sakura nodded and together they set out to the village. By the time they reached it, it was nighttime. Sakura drew in a deep breath and prepared an image to seduce the men with.

Upon nearing it, Deidara turned to Sakura with bright eyes. "Ane, can I get the eggs Aniki wanted? Please, please, please?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Go, Saiki-kun. I will get those threads mother wanted."

Deidara nodded and set off. Sakura sighed, dismounted, and placed her headband in one of Daybreak's saddlebags. Sakura then whispered in Daybreak's ear, "Go to the fields and graze." Daybreak set his eyes upon Sakura's to say he understood, at the same time telling her to be careful.

The intelligent black horse galloped to a field faraway, awaiting his master's call to return.

Sakura ducked into a dark ally and formed the sheep seal.

Walking out of a cloud of a smoke was a beautiful brunette in a black dress that dip very low and was pretty short. She looked about sixteen.

Walking into a bar, Sakura inhaled deeply the scent of alcohol.

Immediately, Sakura spotted her victim. A black-haired boy around the age of sixteen. She smiled and sat next to him on another barstool.

"Hey cutie," she said seductively.

The boy looked around at other people around him and then finally indicated to himself with a questioning look.

Sakura nodded and giggled.

The boy finally found his voice and said, "My name is Sai. What is yours?"

"Keikyo," she whispered in his ear.

Suddenly, above them, a light was flicked on.

"Underage! Get out, now!" the bartender yelled at them.

Sai and Sakura both ran out of the bar, laughing.

When they were away from the bar, Sakura stopped, panting and laughing.

Suddenly, Sai pushed her against a wall.

Surprised, Sakura called out, but was cut off by Sai's lips crashing down on her own.

From a rooftop, Deidara frowned. Sakura was doing her mission, but this Sai character was taking it too far.

Sakura pushed him off, whispering, "I don't think I've had enough to drink to be doing actions such as this."

Sai grinned and pulled her inside a dark building where apparently they accepted underage drinkers.

About an hour later, Sai was tipsy while Sakura held her alcohol well.

Figuring it the best time, Sakura leaned over and asked him, "Sai-kun, what do you think of that big family that just moved in?"

Sai frowned and said, "I don't really know much about them."

Sakura pouted and fingered his half-shirt thing. "What would it take to make you remember?" she asked quietly.

Sai raised his eyebrow and turned to the bartender.

"This is a hotel, right?" he asked.

The bartender nodded and Sai requested a room.

Raising his eyebrow, the bartender got out a key and handed it to the ANBU.

Grinning, Sai took Sakura's hand and led her to the room.

Once again pushing her against the wall, Sai kissed her feverishly with a hunger that Sakura couldn't identify.

"Wait," she said suddenly.

Sai stopped, confused. Sakura entered the bathroom and took out of a holster on her hip a tube that was supposed to look like lipstick. However, this was actually a potion that, if applied correctly, would put the victim in a state where all questions would be answered honestly. After this state, however, was a state of unconsciousness.

Sakura applied the potion to her lips and walked out of the bathroom to find Sai lying on the bed, his shirt off, waiting for her.

Sakura blushed and walked over to the handsome boy.

Sai immediately set his lips upon hers. Taking her mouth in his, Sai suddenly went limp.

Sakura pushed him off of her and immediately asked the question, "What do you think of the large family that just moved in?"

"There are rumors flying around that this family is the criminal organization, Akatsuki in disguise," Sai said numbly.

Sakura grit her teeth and asked, "Why are you here? You are not from this village."

"My mission is to interrogate the family. My team and I are moving in tomorrow," Sai answered.

"What if they are Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"We kill them," Sai answered simply.

"How large is your team? What time are you moving in?" Sakura asked in panic.

"My team is composed of 20 members, however, only a three man squad, including me, is asking the questions. The others will wait in hiding in case it's Akatsuki," Sai answered.

"And when are you moving in?" Sakura whispered.

"10 hundred hours," he answered. However as soon as he said it, he fell over backwards in a state of unconsciousness.

Sakura stood up, grim. Striding over to the unconscious ANBU, Sakura kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, Sai," she said before leaping out the window.

Using Henge, Sakura transformed back into Satsuki.

"Saiki?" she called out softly.

Almost immediately, Deidara appeared next to her. He nodded and Sakura gave three short whistles.

Twilight and Daybreak both walked quietly into the ally, nickering softly.

Sakura gave Deidara a look that said, "Get us to hideout now."

Deidara nodded and they both mounted up, clattering through the darkened town in full gallop.

After traveling for about an hour, Deidara led Twilight off the dirt road and onto a smaller dirt path.

After walking for about 10 minutes, the two stopped in front of a small cottage.

Deidara called out, "Oto-san! Satsuki and I have arrived from the town! We got the stuff you told us to get!"

The wooden door opened and a person shrouded in shadows appeared.

"Saiki…you have returned early…come in, come in," the person said.

Once they reached the doorway, an arm shot out and blocked their path.

"And the password?" the person asked.

"Deidara of Iwagakure," Deidara answered. As soon as the words left his mouth, he was permitted in.

"And you?" the person asked Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure," Sakura answered, taking a blind shot.

Surprisingly, she was allowed in.

"Sakura-san!" a voice called out.

"Wait," another voice said. "Release the jutsu, Sakura. To make sure it's really you."

Sakura nodded and a cloud of smoke appeared around her.

Soon, the smoke cleared to reveal a black-clad Sakura.

"Sakura-san," the leader acknowledged. "Why have you returned?"

"I wish to join Akatsuki," Sakura said, getting straight to the point.

Sakura could almost feel the leader smirking.

"Oh? And what skills do you possess?" the leader asked.

"I am a trained medic and I have kick ass strength," she said simply.

"Oh?" was all the leader said.

Sakura nodded and said, "I was trained under Tsunade."

Sakura heard the leader talking to some Akatsuki members. She heard the words kunoichi, Tsunade, strength and buildings.

"Ok, we seem to be not able to decide right now…but until we DO choose, you stay with Deidara. Even if you are a candidate for joining Akatsuki, we are still after the Kyuubi, and his vessel is still after you. You stay here," the leader finished, the tone in his voice dismissing her.

Sakura nodded and followed Deidara to his room.

Once they were all settled, Sakura walked back outside and sighed.

Sakura walked up to the two horses, back in their original forms, and started brushing Twilight.

Looking behind the cottage, Sakura was delighted with the fact that there was a small barn.

"Sakura-chan, un," Deidara greeted from behind her.

"Deidara-kun," Sakura nodded. "Here," she said, handing him the reins of Twilight.

Sakura took Daybreak's reins and entered the barn.

Entering a stall, Sakura took off Daybreak's tack easily.

Deidara sighed in confusion and Sakura walked across the aisle to Twilight's stall.

"Deidara, if you pull it like that one more time, you're going to break it," Sakura said, unbuckling the saddle herself.

Sakura slipped the bridle off Twilight's head and showed Deidara how to clean it.

Yawning, Sakura fed the horses and turned off the lights.

When she got back in Deidara's room, she collapsed on the bed. She suddenly bolted upright, startling Deidara.

"Deidara-kun! ANBU are coming here tomorrow at 10!" she cried. Deidara immediately took her hand and left the room, dragging Sakura behind him.

"Leader, un!" Deidara burst into the room, calling frantically. The man in the straw hat and cloak looked up from his paper work.

"Deidara, what is the meaning of this!" the leader exploded.

"ANBU are attacking at 10 tomorrow!" Sakura cried.

The leader stood up and summoned the other Akatsuki members.

Sakura told her story to the silent Akatsuki.

When she finished, she felt Deidara's hand on her shoulder.

Silence followed her story. The leader then said, "Stick to the plan. Deidara, you have a mission tonight, Sakura, you will stay with Itachi."

Both Sakura and Deidara stiffened and the thought of Sakura staying with Itachi.

"Deidara," Sasori said from a shadowy corner, "We move out in five minutes. Get prepared."

Deidara nodded and both Sakura and Deidara headed back to Deidara's room.

Once they reached the room, Deidara whirled around, facing Sakura.

"Sakura, be careful around that guy, ok? He's trouble and you're a pretty girl, un. Those things just don't mix, un," Deidara said.

Sakura nodded and promised, "I'll be careful around him, Deidara-kun."

Deidara looked sad and enveloped Sakura in a tight hug.

"Sakura-chan, stay on your toes, un," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Sakura nodded and Deidara disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura sighed and grabbed her bag and walked to the next room over.

She knocked on the door and Itachi answered it. "Come in," he said.

Sakura stepped into the small room and immediately frowned. One bed.

"Itachi-san," she started uneasily, looking at the raven-haired Uchiha standing behind her.

Itachi ignored her and walked into the bathroom, closing the door without a word.

Sakura fumed and rapped on the door.

After a minute, Itachi reappeared, this time in black boxers and a silky red shirt.

"Are you done in there, Itachi-san?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth. Itachi nodded and Sakura grabbed her pajamas and fled into the bathroom.

After taking a nice, relaxing shower, Sakura found that she had forgotten her shirt.

Cracking the door slightly, Sakura peered out into the room.

"Itachi-san?" she called out softly.

"Hn."

"Could you hand me my shirt, please?" she asked, indicating to her bag.

Itachi nodded and handed her they red shirt without a comment.

Sakura was slightly puzzled. Silence? No crude comment?

She shook her head and closed the door, quickly getting dressed.

Opening the door once more, Sakura was not surprised to find the room empty.

Sighing, she grabbed a blanket from her pack and lay down on the floor.

About an hour later, Sakura was drifting off to sleep when she felt another presence.

Immediately, she opened her eyes and sat up. "Itachi-san?" she called out softly.

"Hn," was the reply.

"Goodnight," she said softly.

Silence followed her remark.

Sakura sighed and turned her back on the Uchiha, who slipped into his bed.

"Haruno-san," Itachi said suddenly, Sakura flinched at the formality.

"Yes, Itachi-san?" Sakura replied in a sticky sweet voice.

"You…don't have to sleep on the floor…" Itachi said in almost a painful voice.

"No thank you, Itachi-san," Sakura replied almost coldly.

Suddenly, Itachi was in front of her, his knees on either side of her stomach, his red eyes glaring in the darkness.

"No one refuses my offers," he said menacingly.

Sakura's jade eyes widened and Itachi got off of her, but grabbed her arm and picked her up easily.

He walked over to the bed, all the while Sakura kicking and growling threats at him.

He threw her down on the bed. Sakura landed on the large bed with a small gasp.

She was just starting to get up when Itachi pulled her down under him.

"Itachi! Stop!" she cried.

Itachi looked down, emotionless.

Suddenly, he leaned down and started kissing her. She screamed in fury into his mouth and she could feel him smirking. He grabbed her wrist roughly and Sakura cried out in pain. Itachi took this opportunity two stick his tongue into her mouth, earning a groan of regret from Sakura.

He broke the kiss, and held Sakura down as he licked and bit her neck.

"Itachi!" Sakura screamed, kicking him. Or, at least, trying to.

There was a banging at the door. "Itachi!" a familiar voice called out. "Leader-sama doesn't want you hurting the kunoichi!"

"Kisame, I'm not hurting her. Leave us alone," he growled at the door, covering Sakura's mouth.

Sakura heard the footsteps fade away and growled. She bit Itachi's hand for revenge, grinning when he swore and pulled his hand away.

"That's it, kunoichi," he growled. He pulled from his pocket a roll of tape, placing a piece over her mouth.

Sakura shook her head frantically, her arms still pinned down by Itachi.

Itachi raised her arms over her head with one hand and pulled off her shirt with the other. Sakura cried out when she saw the look of lust in Itachi's eyes as he viewed her breasts.

Suddenly Sakura's eyes widened as she felt that her arms where tied to the bedpost.

Itachi leaned down and took her perky breast into his mouth.

Sakura moaned as Itachi rubbed her other breast.

She felt his hands slide down and she screamed as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud, thanks to the tape.

In a flash, all of Itachi's clothes were off, as were Sakura's.

Itachi lowered his mouth to her clit and started licking it.

Sakura cried out and the door banged open.

"Itachi! What are you doing!" Kisame yelled, pulling the Uchiha off of Sakura, who was sobbing.

"Kisame," Itachi growled, leaping towards the blue man.

Two pairs of strong hands suddenly pulled him back. Whipping his head around, he growled as he saw Tobi and Zetsu.

The leader walked in, his hat and cloak hiding his face. He walked up to Itachi and spoke quietly with him for a few minutes.

When he was done with that, he walked over to Sakura and took off the piece of tape and untied her from the bed. He handed her a plain black cloak and she put it on shakily.

Kisame motioned for her and she followed him out of the room, still shaking from the experience.

Kisame led her into his room and left.

Sakura grabbed the covers off the bed and huddled in the corner, crying herself softly to sleep.

----

**A/N: **_Ok, 17 pages in Word. Happy? In the next chapter: What will happen when Deidara comes back? What will Sakura's test to join Akatsuki be? Will she die?_

_I'm sorry about the lemon-ish thing, but I've never done one before and I turned so red when I wrote that. It was rushed, I know, and I'm sorry._

_Oh, and I'm going to be gone until next Saturday. I'm leaving on Saturday this week, so I better get a lot of reviews _

_As always,_

_-ZK_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_For I Can Touch The Sky_

**Author: **_ZukoKrazy (me!)_

**Rating: **_T_

**Summary: **_Taken by the Akatsuki in order to lure Naruto to them, Sakura is forced to cope with some of the most dangerous men in the world. She must learn to fend for her safety and she must learn to close the door to her heart…and throw away the key. Akatsuki x Sakura. You decide whom she ends up with._

**Special Thanks To: **

**A/N: **_A YEAR!!!!!! My reviewers and friends, I am SOOO sorry!!!!!!! Work and school and relationships all found a way to consume so much time in my life this year, and I didn't have the time to update!! Not to mention the __serious__ writer's block I had for about half a year. Writing more songs for the guitar didn't help at all either. I am so sorry reviewers, could you please find it in your hearts to forgive me? I have a way to make it up to you though. All you have to do is scroll downwards…_

----

Itachi walked silently into the room Sakura was sleeping in, expressionless once more. He walked over and towering over the blanketed girl, formed seven hand signs, careful not to wake any other members.

"_Time transportation technique_," he whispered and shuddered as the world spun around him.

It was the day before. Itachi hadn't done anything to Sakura yet.

A knock on his door forced Itachi to open his eyes: he was in his room.

"Come in," he said, almost shakily. Would this work?

Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi, walked into the room, frowning. "Itachi-san…" she began uneasily, eyeing the only bed.

"I will be sleeping on the bed," he replied, tossing her a sleeping bag, ignoring the icy glare given to him by the kunoichi.

A few hours later, Itachi sat in his bed and Sakura was on the floor, fast asleep. He thought about what he had done to her in the other time.

But why?

Itachi thought back to that afternoon…

Flashback

"_Itachi-san, we should probably get going," Kisame muttered almost nervously. _

_Said Uchiha looked up from the papers given to him on the subject he was to kill. They were still in the small coffee shop bordering Kumogakure. He noticed Kisame's eyes darting back and forth from a group of hunters crowded in the corner, scowling at the two Akatsuki. _

"_Kisame, go take care of them. They are a distraction," Itachi ordered quietly, returning to his papers._

_Kisame frowned at the younger member's order, slightly annoyed that he was ordering him around, but gripped Samehada anyways and stood._

"_Hey you!" one of the hunters shouted at the blue man. "Akatsuki scum! You killed my wife!" The hunter stood and drew a large bow and a quiver of arrows. _

_Kisame glared at the group. The other six huntsmen stood as well, drawing their swords, bows, and spears, among other weapons._

_The other people in the coffee shop either looked scared of the fight or like they would just as soon jump into it. _

_One of the huntsmen threw a kunai at the offending Akatsuki and a large explosion took place in the coffee shop._

_Itachi sighed and gathered up his papers and stood as well. Obviously he wasn't going to get any peace and quiet in this shop. _

_Kisame jumped over the various objects thrown at him and sliced Samehada across one man's throat, taking both his chakra and his life._

_Itachi flew forward, kunai in hand, slicing three men's stomachs. _

_Two men still stood. Kisame and Itachi stood next to each other and advanced towards the two huntsmen. The two huntsmen looked at each other and nodded. One took out a small exploding kunai and threw it down, causing the shop to drift into a smoky darkness._

_Itachi glared through the smoke with his Sharingan, but the men were nowhere to be seen._

_There was a slight whistle in the air and Itachi caught a kunai destined for his heart. He flipped it in his hand and looked around once more._

_There was a slight sting in Itachi's arm and Itachi looked down and saw one of the huntsmen crouching beside him._

_Itachi merely looked at the man and slit his throat. He thought nothing of that slight sting._

_Kisame and Itachi looked around. No one had survived the battle except the two Akatsuki. The other customers lay dead, as a result of the explosions and stray kunai. _

_Itachi drew three coins from inside his cloak and threw them down on a small, cracked table, a grim joke in the face of death. _

_The two Akatsuki formed a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

End Flashback.

Of course. That small sting. It was the sting of a needle in his arm. Itachi quickly formed some hand signs and passed his glowing hands over his body. Finally, he located the poison and drew it out.

Judging by the look of it, the poison was one that would first enhance sexual desire, and then slowly drive him mad, and finally driving him to kill himself.

Itachi drew in a shaky breath and looked at the sleeping kunoichi. He shook his head and lay down in his bed, congratulating himself on being able to figure out what he had down and why. Itachi was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

----

Sakura blinked at the bright light invading her eyes.

"Wake up, kunoichi," came the rough voice of Kisame.

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What happened to Itachi?" she asked, noting the empty bed.

"He gets up early." Was the only response Sakura go to the question. Kisame threw a sack of fresh clothes at her and left the room without another word.

Sakura opened the bag and found a pair of regular black ninja pants, a black shirt, and a black trench coat. She dressed quickly and quietly, for today would be the day that she received her test to get into the Akatsuki.

----

Sakura opened the door and walked into the hallway and was surprised at the person standing right outside her door.

"Deidara!" she squealed, throwing her arms around the older member.

Deidara showed off his famous grin and said, "Good morning Sakura-chan."

Remembering the ANBU attack, she quickly let go of Deidara and asked the time in a panicked voice.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and said, "Seven o' clock, un."

Sakura frowned and said, "What are we going to do about the ANBU?"

Deidara merely chuckled at the worried expression on Sakura's face. "We'll do what we've always done. Fool them, and if they don't believe us, kill them, un."

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded, trying to compose an excuse to the ANBU if they indeed questioned her.

Deidara, as if reading her thoughts, looked at her and said, "Of course, you won't be in the house, since the ANBU member might connect you and the girl he met last night, un. You and I will be taking the horses out and leaving the area until otherwise commanded by Leader-sama, un."

Sakura nodded to show she understood. She then proceeded to walk towards the exit- only to turn around and find herself in a different corridor, farther away from the exit then before. Sakura sighed and grumbled, "I'll never understand why they must make every place they live in so damn confusing!"

----

Four dark hooves pounded on the dirt road at a brisk pace. With Sakura on his back, Daybreak trotted merrily, straining at the bit to go slightly faster. Sakura looked around her happily, taking in the beautiful meadows on either side of the worn dirt path.

Four lighter hooves clomped along sluggishly after the four darker hooves. With Deidara on his back, Twilight trotted halfheartedly, with an annoyed expression in his dark, liquid eyes. Deidara kept his own eyes on the ground, with a grumpy look on his face. Riding was not his sport. With every time the horse put his hoof down, Deidara would bounce and land on his already-sore backside. Twilight had started off merrily enough, but soon he slowed down into the state he was currently, due to Deidara's obvious lack in riding experience.

"Sakura-chan," Deidara called out in a forced-calm voice.

"Yes, Deidara-kun," said kunoichi looked around at her disgruntled partner.

"Can we walk, un?" Deidara whined.

Sakura laughed and nodded, easing Daybreak into a walk.

Twilight stopped and turned his head to Deidara, as if to say _Thank you!!_

Sakura slowed her horse so that Daybreak and Twilight were neck and neck, allowing Deidara and Sakura to speak easier.

"Sakura-chan," Deidara began.

Sakura looked at him, confused. He seemed to have an almost hesitant look to his face.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I know how much you want to join Akatsuki, but your test to get into the Akatsuki will undoubtedly be extremely hard, and you should be warned, that if you think the test will be too hard, don't do it, un. I won't be able to stand losing you," Deidara whispered the last part.

Sakura looked away, not wanting the older Akatsuki member to see the single tear that was making it's way down her pale cheek. The truth was, Sakura thought, that Deidara reminded her painfully of another blond she knew. Another blond who betrayed her. The jade eyes, which were formerly swimming with unshed tears, hardened at the thought of her once-friend.

"Thank you for your concern, Deidara, but I am going to take the test, I am going to pass, and I _will _become a part of the Akatsuki," Sakura stated coldly.

Deidara sighed, it was too late to change her mind. You see, once Sakura makes up her mind, there is no changing it, no matter how cute your puppy face is.

Sakura tightened the reins on Daybreak and spurred him into a canter, leaving the disgruntled blond behind in the dust.

Deidara sighed and shook his head. What Sakura didn't know was that no one had passed the test since himself. And no one had lived long enough to tell others about their failure.

Deidara shook the reins in hope of getting Twilight to canter like Daybreak had, but Twilight only snorted loudly and trotted sluggishly again. Deidara grumbled and shook the reins again. Twilight decided he had enough and kicked his back legs out, causing a flailing Deidara to land in a heap on the ground. Deidara's eyebrows creased together in annoyance.

----

Deidara and Sakura slowed to a walk when they reached a small, but busy town. By then, Sakura and Deidara had both used Henge to turn into Saiki and Satsuki once more.

Sakura looked around at the villagers, a slight frown on her face. Deidara glanced over quickly then, surprised, did a double take.

"Satsuki?" Deidara asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

Sakura blinked, as though coming out of a trance, and looked over at Deidara. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"You were frowning, un," Deidara stated simply.

"Oh," she said in response. She leaned closer to Deidara and muttered, "Look at the villagers. They won't meet our eyes and they look like they're all scared of something."

Deidara looked around him. What Sakura had said was true. The villagers gave the two riders a wider berth than necessary and they all had the same exhausted, tense look on their face.

Deidara looked up from studying the villagers when Sakura spoke. "Look, Saiki, a grain shop."

Deidara looked to where she was pointing and noticed the small shop with a horses' head on their sign. "Wait outside with the horses," Sakura told Deidara, dismounting off of Daybreak and walking towards the door. "Stay right there Saiki-kun," Sakura smiled as she walked through the wooden door.

Sakura walked into the small shop, observing. She walked over to a large bag advertising horse pellets. She looked at the other choices, but decided on the pellets for Twilight and Daybreak.

She picked up the heavy, 50-pound bag easily, walking steadily towards the counter.

"Well, isn't that such a big bag for such a little girl," a smooth voice said from the shadows in the near corner.

Sakura looked around with a startled look on her face. Out of the shadows walked a man in his early twenties. His hair was long and black, hanging in his face. He had a black shirt and dark jeans on. He was taller than Sakura, around the same height as Deidara. His eyes were a dark green, almost brown, but his hair mostly obscured them. He had the look of one who could be a rock star, slightly bedraggled but handsome all the same.

Sakura lower the bag slightly, suddenly very conscious of the state her hair and clothes were in. She her head slightly to the side and said, "I'm stronger then I look, trust me."

The stranger walked up to her anyways and picked up the bag for her. Sakura was slightly startled by the man's kindness, but flattered all the same. She followed him up to the counter and looked around for an attendant. The man put the bag on the counter and turned to face Sakura.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Satsuki," she replied.

"My name is Satoshi," he said, extending a hand, grinning broadly.

Sakura shook it hesitantly. Something dropped to the floor. She looked to the floor and saw her silver bracelet, given to her by her father. She bent down to pick it up.

Suddenly, she felt a foot in her side, pushing her down. Then, in a flash, Satoshi was on top of her, brandishing a knife and rope.

Sakura let out a yelp of surprise, but quickly bottled the scream that was coming when Satoshi said, "Don't yell. You don't want her little brother over there to go hurt, do you?" To emphasize his point he pressed the knife against her ivory skin.

Looking up, Satoshi nodded to an unseen person, who slit the throat of the store attendant, whose body fell heavily to the floor. Two other men walked towards the two on the floor. Sakura couldn't get a good look at them, since her face was smashed against the floor. The three men quickly tied up Sakura and stuffed a gag into her mouth, tying it around her head.

The men then picked up a flailing Sakura and walked out the back door.

Deidara perked up when he heard Sakura yelp. He was almost at the door when he heard the body of the store attendant hit the ground. He pulled open the door just in time to see the back door close. He looked around for Sakura and cursed when he realized she wasn't in the store.

He ran to the back door and flung it open, racing into the street once more. Deidara stopped suddenly. When he had left to go inside, the street was busy and crowded. It was now completely deserted. He listened intently and heard the sounds of a struggle from a dark alley a little ways down.

Deidara raced to the alley, his Henge deactivating on the way. He skidded to a halt at the entrance of the alley and charged down it, drawing a kunai on the way down.

Satoshi turned and pulled his knife away from Sakura's throat just in time to block Deidara's incoming kunai. Deidara formed his right hand into a fist and punched Satoshi's stomach unmercifully, stepping aside as he fell to the ground. Deidara snatched up Satoshi's knife and charged towards the other men, slitting their throats easily.

Deidara grabbed Sakura by her stomach before she fell to the ground, for she was unconscious after one of the men had hit her on her head. He leaned her up against the alley wall before turning to Satoshi, who was shakily getting up.

Satoshi faced Deidara and said without an ounce of surprise in his voice, "Akatsuki. I should have been more careful. Someone was bound to catch and kill me sooner or later." Satoshi shrugged. "At least it was you and not the ANBU."

Deidara simply snarled and launched forward, cutting a deep gash across Satoshi's stomach. As Satoshi crumbled to the ground, Deidara threw his knife into Satoshi's chest.

"Yeah, you should have been more careful, un," Deidara growled, walking away from the body.

He picked up Sakura and whistled. The two horses were soon cantering up the alley to where Deidara stood. He woke Sakura up, untied her, placed her on Daybreak, mounted up on Twilight, and together they cantered out of the deserted town.

----

As Deidara and Sakura trotted up the long, worn path that led to the current hideout of the Akatsuki, they saw many bodies of various ANBU littering the path, and they knew the worst had happened.

They started to trot faster when they saw Kisame standing in the doorway, beckoning them to quicken their pace.

"They didn't believe us," Kisame said as soon as they arrived. "Get your things, quickly, we're moving out." He turned to Sakura. "Leader-sama wants you."

Sakura looked at Deidara and Kisame said, "Alone." Sakura's eyebrows knitted together as she dismounted; shooting Deidara one more puzzled glance, Sakura started inside to go see the leader.

Sakura sighed as she entered the cool, dark hallways. She navigated her way into the base and soon found herself at the door of the leader. She knocked once, and entered when commanded to.

"Sakura, it was once every member's turn to take a test to get into the Akatsuki. It is now your turn. You will face extremely perilous conditions, and you might die. No one has passed this test since Deidara, and your challenger will undoubtedly be prepared for you," the leader stated from the shadows.

Sakura sensed that the leader was going to assign her a completely impossible mission, and she was not disappointed.

"Years ago, Orochimaru left the Akatsuki. He took with him the ring that marks him a member of the Akatsuki. If you can acquire that ring, you will become a member of the Akatsuki."

Sakura nodded to show she understood. The leader turned away and Sakura took that as a sign she was dismissed. She walked to the door and was pulling open the door when the leader spoke again.

"Sakura, you're journey may take you time, which we don't have. The Akatsuki will be moving to a different hideout, and if you cannot find us, you are on your own. This will test your tracking abilities as well as your ability to evade ANBU and various minions Orochimaru will send after you. Good luck, Sakura."

Sakura walked out into the hallway and slid the door silently into place behind her. She started walking towards her room, only to soften her steps when she heard Zetsu and Kisame talking to each other in the kitchen.

"…-We going to make our base next?" Kisame asked, his voice muffled by the food he was currently stuffing in his face.

Zetsu visibly winced at the specks of food flying everywhere and said, "Most likely somewhere with water. It's your turn to have your element, isn't it?"

Kisame gave a strangled cheer and continued shoveling in food.

Zetsu stood up with a look of disgust, grabbed his tea, and stalked out of the room.

Sakura continued on her way to her room, thinking about what she had just heard.

She walked into the room and looked up to see Deidara sitting on the bed. He looked up when he say her enter and smiled grimly.

"I've just been given my mission," she said softly. Deidara closed his eyes and nodded, for he expected that. He rose, walking towards Sakura. For an instant, he enveloped he in a hug. He let go and picked up a bag with her personal belongings.

"The rest are in Daybreak's saddlebags," he said, placing the bag in Sakura's hands. "You'd better go quickly, un."

Sakura smiled and hugged him quickly again, before bolting out of the room.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan, un," Deidara whispered sadly before turning back into the room.

Sakura found Daybreak in his stall, tacked up and ready to go.

She led him out of his stall, mounted up, and moved him into a lively trot. She glanced back once at the base before she was in the forest and the tress swallowed her up.

----

Hiro looked up from his plow to wipe his brow, shielding his eyes against the harsh sunlight. The horse pulled the plow nickered softly, and Hiro patted her side gently.

The horse nickered again, more urgent, and she pulled at the harness.

Hiro frowned and looked to the sky, expecting a storm, which frightened the usually calm horse. Nothing. The sky was clear.

The horse tossed her head and reared slightly, obviously wanting out of the harness. Hiro grabbed the halter on her head and pulled her down, whispering soothing words, although he was greatly puzzled by the strange behavior of his best working horse.

Suddenly, an enormous explosion rocked the forest and fields around it.

The horse went wild and reared completely, knocking Hiro to the ground with her flailing hooves.

She surged forward, and the plow's blades whipped over Hiro's body and face, partially severing his head from his body, and lacerating the rest of his body. Needless to say, Hiro was beyond repair and died quickly.

Miles away, Deidara grinned, hearing his explosion echo so nicely. He was blissfully unaware, however, of the damage that his explosion had just caused.

However, if he had known, it would have just given him more the reason to grin even more broadly.

----

Sakura bent low over Daybreak, who was racing through the woods. She formed a couple of hand signs and performed a jutsu that silenced Daybreak's hooves.

Sakura reined in Daybreak. She had arrived. After three days of hard travel, she had arrived at Orochimaru's current lair. It was a building that was hidden in the forest, protected by a tall fence with barbed wire covering the top of the fence. The place looked like it had been deserted for years, but Sakura looked closely and found security cameras moving ever so slightly, indicating they were still working.

Sakura dismounted silently, and performed Henge. She was the same age, but her pink hair was now black and in now in a long ponytail. Her emerald eyes were also now black. Half of her face was covered in a black cloth, similar to the one Kakashi uses. She had a black, long-sleeved shirt on and long black pants. Two katanas were strapped to her back and multiple kunai and shuriken were in a small pouch at her waist.

She tied Daybreak to a tree nearby, but out of sight of the cameras. She looked up through the trees, noticing the sun starting to set. Sakura had decided that she would sneak in at night, hence all the black.

She decided it would be about an hour before it was completely dark out. So she set to the task of untacking, feeding, and grooming Daybreak.

The next time Sakura looked up from her task, it was dark out. She grinned and pulled up her mask.

----

A slight thud on the roof alerted the guard. He picked up his broadsword and walked into the light from the lantern that he had hung on a pole. He narrowed his eyes and looked around for an intruder.

Lights suddenly burst before his eyes as someone cracked him on the head with the pole holding the lantern. He fell forward, not dead but unconscious.

Sakura put the pole back in its place. Hearing footsteps racing towards the roof, she quickly blew out the light and slipped back into the shadows. Two other guards raced over to the first guard and checked his pulse, unaware that Sakura had slipped through the open door leading down from the roof, closed and locked the door behind her.

She came to a dark and deserted hallway. She quickly used her chakra to climb onto the ceiling and commenced to crawl towards another source of light. She looked through the open door, only to shrink back in terror.

Inside the room, Kabuto was mixing two chemicals together intently. He looked up suddenly as he heard Sakura accidentally bump her head on the ceiling.

Kabuto put down the two beakers and strode to the doorway, looking out into the hallway, first left then right. He narrowed his eyes and closed the door behind him as he retreated back into the room.

Sakura sighed inwardly and continued on. Soon came a fork in the hallway. Sakura took the right hallway, for another source of light was present down the hallway.

Sakura poked her head into another room and quickly backed out, blushing up a storm. Inside the room was a bathroom, which held a shower with clear glass shower doors, allowing Sakura to accidentally see things she didn't want to see.

She hurried away from that room and came upon a closed door. She peered through the crack at the top of the door and was delighted and terrified to find Orochimaru in the room, sitting at his desk.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at the room closely. Then, suddenly, she spotted it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was there, a severed hand. She looked closer and noticed the Akatsuki ring glinting in the candlelight.

Sakura closed her eyes and dropped to the ground silently. She pushed open the door and slipped inside before Orochimaru had even looked up. She threw a kunai from one corner, causing the door to shut.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, I was wondering when you would show up," Orochimaru chuckled softly.

Sakura froze. Orochimaru turned to face her, despite the fact she was covered in black and hiding in the shadows. Sakura frowned and drew one of her two katanas.

"I've come for the ring, Orochimaru," Sakura spat out his name with a ring of disgust to it.

"Oh?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "And what purpose would you have to possibly steal it? Surely, the Akatsuki didn't employ you?" Orochimaru laughed cruelly at the thought.

When Sakura didn't respond, he raised his other eyebrow. "Why would the Akatsuki want you? You are just a small girl with no strength. That's right Sakura, Sasuke-kun has told me all about you," he added when he saw her shocked face.

"Why would Sasuke-kun be here with you?" Sakura spat out in hate.

"You haven't heard?" Orochimaru laughed horribly again, actually closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. "Sasuke-kun left Konoha to come and train with me. He left his old home, his old teachers, his old lovers, all to come live with me."

Sakura bristled, furious at this man for spewing such lies. "You are a lying bastard, Orochimaru," she growled.

"You think I'm lying?" Orochimaru questioned. "Sasuke-kun! Come here for a minute!"

The door opened and Sakura whipped around to face the person opening it.

Sasuke.

"What is it, Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"I'd like you to meet an old friend," he said, turning to the corner.

Sasuke looked to the corner and activated his Sharingan. What he saw merely made him raise one eyebrow, then narrow his eyes. "Aren't you dead yet?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she grabbed the shelf behind her to steady her, for the room was tilting violently.

Orochimaru chuckled once more and threw a dart at her, causing Sakura to fall to the ground completely, knocked out. A cloud of smoke enveloped her as the Henge deactivated.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru called out. Said medic appeared in half a second. "Take the girl and put her in the dungeons."

Kabuto nodded and picked up Sakura by her waist, hauling her out of the room.

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, turning to the young man.

Sasuke shrugged. "She was annoying then, and I bet she is just as annoying now. The only thing that has changed is her outfit." He then proceeded to walk out of the room, ignoring Orochimaru's chuckle.

"What you don't know, Sasuke-kun, is that our little cherry blossom is aiming for the Akatsuki," Orochimaru chuckled to himself. "And she might just make it."

----

Sakura woke up to the sound of heavy breathing.

Sitting up, she noticed that she was in a cell. She looked around. One toilet, and one bed, which she was currently laying in, was what consisted of the cell. She looked to the left and saw an empty cell. She looked to the right and discovered the source of the heavy breathing.

To her right was another cell, an exact copy of hers. In the bed, however, lay a boy.

The boy was Sakura's age. His golden blond hair was long and hanging in his face. His clothes were that of a ninja and were ripped and filthy. He yawned and rose from the bed, rubbing his eyes, which were a light blue. He looked over at Sakura and grinned walking to the wall of bars that separated their cells.

"Hey, another prisoner! My name is Asitaki. What's yours?" the boy asked lightly.

Sakura rose from her bed and walked over the wall as well, sticking out her hand. "My name is Sakura."

"So, Sakura-chan, what are you in for?" Asitaki asked, sitting down on the floor, indicating for Sakura to do so as well, which she did.

"Breaking and entering," she mumbled, looking away. She glanced up Asitaki when he laughed.

"That's all? I killed everyone I came in contact with and tried to murder Orochimaru!" he laughed again.

Sakura smiled shakily and rose, tapping the bars with her finger, testing their durability.

"It's no use," Asitaki said glumly. "They're too strong."

"Is there a guard around?" Sakura asked, not facing Asitaki.

"No," Asitaki answered, sounding surprised.

Sakura concentrated, gathered her chakra to her hands, and lifted the cell door off the ground and its hinges, and threw it onto the ground.

Asitaki cried out with shock.

Sakura smiled wanly and walked out, pausing to strap her katanas onto her back, and her kunai and shuriken onto her waist.

"Sakura, you have to let me out," Asitaki pleaded. "I'm on death's doorstep!"

Sakura looked torn for an instant, and then faced Asitaki. "Sorry Asitaki, but you would only get in my way."

Sakura bolted away before Asitaki could make another sound.

Sakura whipped out her two katanas and brandished them before her, then she stopped and kicked down a door. Not Orochimaru. She moved on to another door and kicked it down. Not Orochimaru,

Finally, just as Sakura was starting to get frustrated, she kicked down another door and recognized it as Orochimaru's study.

She walked in, looked around, and charged up to the severed hand. She looked down at the ring and reached to take it.

Suddenly, the severed hand clasped hers to the table. Sakura gasped and drew a kunai with her left hand. Twirling it in her hand, she stabbed the hand, and grinned as it loosened its grip, limp once more. Sakura slipped the ring into a hidden pocket in her pants and turned to leave.

She stopped as she saw Kabuto blocking her exit.

"Not so fast, Sakura-san," Kabuto said quietly.

"Out of my way, Kabuto," Sakura growled.

Kabuto only assumed a fighting stance. Sakura sighed and drew several kunai.

"Don't make me use what Kisame taught me," she said, holding her two katanas in one hand and her several kunai in the other.

Kabuto said nothing, only looked at her.

Sakura growled and sprinted forward. She threw the kunai and was unsurprised when Kabuto deflected them.

She took one katana in one hand and the other katana in the other hand and thrust them forward.

Kabuto blocked one, but failed to block the other seeing as he had thought it was a single sword. His eyes widened as the sword traveled into his gut, his mouth opening in pain and shock.

Sakura pulled the sword out and kicked Kabuto to the ground before sprinting out of the study, into the dark halls.

She took a turn and was thrown backwards as an arm caught her around the waist.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, whispering the question into her ear.

Sakura whipped around and kicked Sasuke in the groin with all her strength, her kick chakra-enhanced. She stood over him as he doubled in pain, falling onto the floor.

"Home," she answered before walking away.

----

Sakura burst out of the door to the roof and ignored the cries of the guards as she raced past them. Sakura whistled shortly before throwing herself off of the building. Daybreak's hooves clattered on the pavement as he raced under Sakura's falling body, allowing Sakura to land on his back.

Seconds later, they were off into the night, a slight smile on Sakura's face once more.

Inside the lair, Kimimaro happened upon Sasuke doubled over in pain, clutching his groin. He said nothing, only turned away and walked off in the direction he had just walked in from.

----

Sakura studied the ring that sat in her palm. It was much too big for her. Sakura frowned and wondered why the ring was so important to Akatsuki members.

Sakura shrugged and looked up when Daybreak nickered softly. Sakura dismounted, sticking the ring into her pocket once more.

She and Daybreak had been traveling for a week, searching every body of water they came upon for the Akatsuki and their newest hideout. So far, no luck happened upon them.

Sakura patted Daybreak and allowed him to take a drink from the small lake they had happened upon.

Sakura looked up sharply when she heard a twig snap.

She looked into the brush and saw something move past her line of vision.

Sakura opened the brush further and saw a sight that nearly made her cry with happiness.

In a clearing, a handsome dark bay horse was trotting around obediently, obviously ridden by a good rider.

Sakura looked at the rider and gasped as she realized whom it was. The rider stopped the horse and dismounted smoothly. He patted the horse and allowed it to thrust its head forward and start eating the leaves of a tree.

The rider walked over to Sakura, helped her to her feet from the spying position she had been in, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan, you found the Akatsuki hideout. Welcome home, un," Deidara grinned down at the kunoichi.

"You know what, Deidara? It's pretty good to be back," Sakura laughed.

----

Sakura walked the dark, cool hallways of the new hideout, unsurprisingly similar to those of the old hideout. She knocked once on a door and entered, not one trace of an emotion on her face.

"Did you acquire the object?" the leader asked Sakura.

Sakura reached into her pocket and held out the ring for the leader's inspection.

The leader chuckled slightly and said, "Keep it. You'll need it." Sakura nodded and closed her fist around the small object.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sakura."

----

In exhaustion and satisfaction,

-ZK


End file.
